Second Generation
by Maybelline1802
Summary: Follow Piper and Leo's eldest daughter Melissa in a fic told through her eyes.
1. Introduction To My World

Second Generation  
  
Introduction To My World  
  
Hi, I'm Melissa Halliwell-Wyatt. I come from a really big family and am the oldest. Here is a list of my parents, siblings, Aunts, Uncles, and cousins.   
  
Mom(Piper)~Dad(Leo)  
  
Melissa(Me)~14  
  
Melinda~12  
  
Miranda~11  
  
Mailee~9  
  
Aunt Phoebe~Uncle Cole   
  
Adam~13  
  
Alex~12  
  
Ashton~9  
  
Aaron~4  
  
Aunt Paige~ Uncle Glenn  
  
Jazmin~13  
  
Jennifer~13  
  
James~11  
  
Johnathen~9  
  
Well, welcome to my life. I am in swim club and go to practice 3 times a week with my younger cousins Adam and the twins, Jaz and and Jen. Melinda plays basketball in the junior league, and is the star on her school team. Miranda dances almost every day of the week, and is always losing her dance things. Mailee plays piano competitevly, although with much protest. Mom says it's good for her because she's so shy. My Dad's a whitelighter, and occasionally goes away for really important assignments. When he's not doing assignments, he works for an adoption agency. If he hadn't gotten that job, I wouldn't be living with my family. It's a long story.(A/N: See Life With The Halliwells if you don't understand everything). My Mom runs a club, P3, and I go there with some of my friends every Friday night. Anyway, here's my story.  
  
"Melissa! Hurry up and get out of bed!" My mom called. I rolled over and looked at my alarm. 7:00am Monday morning. Time for school.  
  
Mailee came running into my room, still in her pj's. "Guess what! Guess what!" she cried, jumping on my bed.  
  
"What?" I groaned. It's too early to wake up.   
  
"We're going on a feild trip!"   
  
"Cool." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic."Where to?"  
  
"To the museum!"  
  
"Wow." I said sitting up. "Ok, go downstairs, I have to get dressed." She nodded obligingly and ran back out the door.  
  
I got dressed in my favourite skirt, and my white zip hoody, brushed my hair, and started downstairs. On my way out of my room I bumped into Melinda. At twelve, she was already taller than me, and I hated it. I am constantly told that I have 'A beautiful older sister'.  
  
"Oops, sorry Miss!" Melinda said. We went downstairs together.   
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Mom asked.  
  
"Um, oatmeal?" I said.   
  
She pointed to the cupboard. "Instant oatmeal's in there." I groaned.  
  
"I'm not always making breakfast for you!" she said. I'll make breakfast on test days, but only then!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the Cheerios box off the table.   
  
30 minutes later, I walked out the door with my sisters to catch the bus. I got on, and headed for the very back where my best friend Leah and I always sit.   
  
"Hey," I said.   
  
"Hey. What's up?"  
  
"Nothin'. You?"  
  
She grinned. "Guess what. Guess who called me last night."  
  
"Oh my gosh! NO WAY!" I said. She's been crushing on this guy from our English class that we hang out with for about 1 year now. She's made it painfully obvious. I totally wish I could flirt like her.  
  
"Yeah. Toast called. He want's to know if I want to go to the Autumnfest Dance with him!" Toast is what we all call Torsten.  
  
"That is SO awesome. You said yes right?"  
  
"DUH!" she said looking at me like I was crazy.  
  
I looked over about 3 seats up. Sitting right there was MY crush, Mark. He was throwing paper wads at his friends. The thing that sets him apart was that he carried his French Horn with him. He was first horn in our school band, and I knew he was different in an awesome way right from the start.  
  
"Hello? Missa?! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Um, no," I said sheepishly. I wish Mark would ask me to the dance.  
  
She rolled her eyes and followed my line of sight,"Oh, Mark. When will you get a crush on a REAL guy like Toast?" she asked me.   
  
"He IS a real guy," I arugued,"He at least says more than hi to me once a week."  
  
"Melissa, I don't really care. He just asked me to the dance, and I'm happy now. Don't ruin this for me, please."  
  
I put my hands up. "Ok, I won't interfere. Just be careful."  
  
The bus came to a halt outside the school, and we got off the bus, heading inside the school. Just as we got in, the bell rang.  
  
"See ya," I said waving to her.  
  
"Later!"  
  
I set off for Math. As I rounded the corner, I smacked right into Mark. Oh god. Just what I needed. To walk into the person I constantly dream of kissing.   
  
"S-sorry,"I stammered, smiling weakly up at him.  
  
"Hey, no problem,"he said. He looked around,"Um, I've been meaning to talk to you," Oh my god! He was finally asking me to the dance!!!  
  
Well, I hope you liked the first part of my new fic. I love to leave people hanging, sorry if you hate that. Um, please review, and I'll post more soon!   
  
MayRae 


	2. Not What I Expected

Second Generation  
  
Not What I Expected  
  
"Yeah," I said in what I hoped was a calm cool voice."Go on,"  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you could, um, help me with my Math. I'm not doing so well,"he said looking at the floor.  
  
"Oh,"I said a little dissapointed. Then I realized that would mean time ALONE with him..."OK," I said smiling a little.  
  
He looked up."Really?" he said looking surprised.  
  
"Sure,"I said smiling more confidently.  
  
"How about tonight?"he asked.  
  
"Ok, where do you want to meet?"  
  
"Um, maybe my house, or yours?"  
  
I thought for a minute. "Um, my house."My mom would never let my go to a guys house before she met him AND approved him. She's SO over protective.  
  
"Ok, so I'll see you when?"  
  
"7:00"  
  
"Ok, bye," he walked in the other direction and waved. I sighed. No invite. But there still was 2 days...  
  
"BRRRRRIINNNGGGG" My thoughts were interuppted by the late bell. "Oh ----!" I swore aloud. I ran down the hall to the math classroom. It was taught by a really weird teacher, Mr. Talles. He didn't like me, but I still did really well.   
  
I knocked on the door. Muffled talking stopped. Mr. Talles opened the door. "Well, who do we have here? Melissa? Late?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Talles, I was arranging to tutor someone." he looked at me with his bulgy eyes.   
  
"Wait in the hall I will bring you your work later." and he shut the door in my face. So much for that!  
  
I sat down at the desk outside the door and pulled out my book,'After Hamelin' by Bill Richardson. It was really good. Just as I was getting into it, the door swung open. Mr. Talles put a thick wad of papers on the desk with "Due Tuesday!" marked on it with red ink. He went back into the room.  
  
I stared at the math work for a moment, then got to work.  
  
~*~*~*~LUNCH~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey guys," I said as I walked to our usual table in the cafeteria.   
  
"Hey!" Ashley said, sliding over to make room. Jamie and Lindsay were there, along with Matt, Ricky, and Justin. Just then, Leah walked into the cafeteria with Torsten, laughing. Justin gagged.   
  
"Hey!" he said nudging his buddy as the two sat down."You're hooked up now I hear."  
  
Torsten playfully punched Justin in the arm. "Yes." he said confidently. The whole table laughed, and Leah blushed and took a big bite out of her sandwich.   
  
"Wanna catch a chick flick tonight?" Jamie asked the us.  
  
Ashley and Lindsay nodded."Sure," Leah said with her mouth full.  
  
"Sorry," I said,"I can't."  
  
"Baby sitting again?" Lindsay asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Better. Tutoring."  
  
Matt looked disgusted. "Why would you want to tutor anyone?"  
  
"Who is it?"Ashley asked.   
  
"Mark," I said trying not to blush. I smiled a bit anyways.  
  
"Ooohhh." they said.   
  
"Missa and Mark-y sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Ricky started, immature as always. I leaned over and smacked him. Not really hard, just enough to make him stop.  
  
"Well, I gotta go," I said finishing my apple. "Mr. Talles gave me a LOAD of homework, cuz I was late for his class. It's due tomorrow, and I have to finish before tonight."  
  
"See ya," Leah waved. I started off to the library.  
  
~*~*~*~6:30~*~*~*~  
  
"So who are you tutoring?" my mom asked as I helped clean up the kitchen after dinner.  
  
"Mark Kaye," I said.  
  
"Oh. Well, you stay in the den. I'll keep your sisters from bothering you. There's some Ripple potato chips in the pantry if you're hungry."  
  
"Thanks mom," I said, surprised she was being so cool about it.   
  
"Can I go now?" I asked as I put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.  
  
Mom nodded.  
  
I went into my room, and turned on my Leanne Rimes CD. I started putting on lip gloss, when there was a knock on my bedroom door.  
  
"Come in," I yelled.  
  
Miranda opened the door, an empty CD case in hand."Have you seen my Alegria CD?" she asked. Alegria was a Cirque du Soleil show. She had the soundtrack.  
  
"No," I said looking around at my semi-clean room,"Look in your discman."  
  
"I can't find that either,"she admitted.   
  
I sighed, and stood up. "I'll help you look, but only for a minute."  
  
"Thank you!" she said bouncing on her toes.  
  
We walked into her room. "No wonder you can't find anything! Your rooms a MESS!" I exclaimed, nearly stepping on a necklace.  
  
I waded through the mess, overturning just about everything. Finally, I picked up a book, and underneath it was her sliver discman. I popped it open, and there was her CD.  
  
"Found it," I said handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she said.  
  
"You're welcome." I went back to my room. I danced around a bit, and read a little, trying to pass the time. Finally, the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" I hollered. I ran down the stairs, but Mailee'd beat me to it. She looked up at Mark.   
  
"Hi. What do you want?" she asked.   
  
"Mailee!" I grabbed her hand, and pulled her away from the door,"sorry about her. Come in."  
  
Mark walked in, and as he was taking off his shoes, I whispered to Mailee,"Go play!" she ran into the playroom.  
  
"Let's get started," I said to him,"Did you bring your books?"  
  
"Yup," he said handing me his Math 9 textbook. It was bookmarked. I opened it.   
  
"Fractions. Ok."  
  
We worked for a good hour. Finally, I think he was starting to understand it.   
  
"Um," he said. "How much should I pay you?"  
  
"Pay?" I asked startled."Well, I didn't really think about that. How about 4 bucks?"  
  
"Ok," he said digging in his wallet. He handed me the money.   
  
"Hey, I was wondering, are you going to the dance?"I asked trying hard not to stutter.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." silence. Awkward silence. Yay.  
  
"Me to." more silence.  
  
"Do you maybe want to go together?" he asked after a moment.  
  
I looked at him, trying not to scream.  
  
"Ok," I said, smiling in what I hoped was a flirty way.  
  
"Cool." he said. He started picking up his books"Thanks,"he said.  
  
"No problem," I said softly. I was on Cloud 9!!  
  
He left, and I ran up to my room and grabbed my purple phone and started dialing Leah's number. I stopped, remembering she was at the movies. With all my good friends. Yippee. I decided to wait and phone her at about 9:30.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
Hope you liked it! Did I give you enough this time? LOL. Um, Reviews are always appreciated, and I don't mind critisism. Any ideas are also welcome. Thanx!  
  
MayRae 


	3. The Big DayOr Night

Second Generation  
  
The Big Day-Or Night  
  
"Stupid...stupid...stupid..."I muttered as I held up different outfits from my closet. I looked again at the one I had just thrown down. Foxy low riser jeans, and a white tank top. I pulled on the tank, and grabbed my pale blue zip hoody. It looked great. I took my hair out of its towel, and twisted it up into a messy bun.  
  
'Knock-knock'"Can I come in?" Melinda asked. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Sure," I called. I turned down my Christina Aguilera CD. It was playing my currently favourite song, 'Infatuation'.  
  
"Um, I don't understand this science. Moms busy with Mailee, and you had Mrs. Kossler in grade 7."  
  
"What is it?" I asked not looking away from the mirror. I was busy with my eyeshadow.  
  
"This abiotic-biotic thing. I have to classify a bunch of different objects."  
  
'Oh yay,' I thought. "Read me the choices."  
  
"Table-"  
  
"Abiotic."  
  
"Soil-"  
  
"Abiotic?"  
  
"Bugs. Wait. Biotic?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wood-"  
  
"Um...abiotic."  
  
"Water-"  
  
"Abiotic."  
  
"Ok, thanks! I think I understand the rest. And by the way, your hair would look better down." I stared at my little sister.  
  
She left and I went back to my eyes. I traced the inside of my lower lid with white eyeliner, and put a light pink eyeshadow on top. I took Melinda's advice and took my hair out and blow dried it. She was right. It did look better down. A slick of lipgloss and I was ready to go.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a thump, and a scream from downstairs. I stood up and raced downstairs, because in this family, nothing could ever be put off. As I hit the end of the first flight of stairs, I heard a crash followed by another scream. I took the next flight two at a time.  
  
I arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Standing over my mom, who was unconcious, and my little sister Mailee was a gorgeous woman with cold dark eyes. I stood frozen for a moment. She still hadn't seen me. I memorized her appearance, and the flicked my wrists. BAM! She was gone. I ran over to my sister and hugged her.  
  
"Th-the evil lady, she sneaked up on- on mommy, and-and sended a stick over her head." Mailee bawled.  
  
"DAD!!!" I called.   
  
"Then the evil lady went for me but-but I orbed out of the way, and she-she hit Mommy's lamp instead. I screamed for-for Daddy." she sniffed.  
  
"DAD!!" I started, just as he orbed in behind Mailee.   
  
"What happened?" he asked. He saw Mom on the floor. "Piper!" he choked. He went over and got there just as Miranda and Melinda came flying down the stairs.   
  
"What the heck was going on!?!?!?" Miranda gasped.  
  
"Demon." I said shortly.   
  
"Wait," Melinda said going over to Mom,"I want to heal her,"she explained looking at dad. She leaned over and put her hands over moms head. She concentrated hard. After a moment, a soft glow radiated from her hands. Mom started to stir. I smiled. This was my family alright.  
  
"Where's the demon?!" my mom started.  
  
"V-vanquished," Mailee stated.  
  
"Who...?"  
  
"Me." I said. "And now that we're alright, I have a DANCE to go to!"  
  
"Oh, right. Um, Leo, can you orb her? I REALLY don't want to drive right now. I have a headache." Obviously Melinda wasn't THAT good yet.  
  
Bright lights surrounded me and my Dad, and suddenly I was in the woods about half a block from my school.   
  
"Thanks Dad." I gave him a hug and stepped back. He dissapeared in a swirl of orbs.  
  
I headed to the school. Halfway there I saw Mark standing outside the school. I walked calmly over to him, but my heart was beating hard.  
  
"Hey," he said smoothly. He was holding a single red rose. "You look- you look very pretty."  
  
I blushed. "Thanks," he handed me the rose, and we went inside the school. As I entered the gym, I saw all my friends. Jamie, Lindsay, Ashley, and Leah. And the boys. They were all dancing right up near the speakers, that were blasting Pink's 'Get the Party Started', and the smoke machine, disco lights swirling.   
  
"Wanna dance?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," we went over to my friends. I alternated dancing with my girls and Mark. Matt and Ricky were dancing with Lindsay and Jamie. Ashley was glancing shyly at Justin, and he was doing his best not to look at her. I laughed.  
  
"Justin! Get your butt over there and dance with Ash!" I yelled over the music.  
  
He made a face at me, and marched up to Ashley. He gave a goofy bow and said something that made Ashley laugh. They started dancing.  
  
I leaned over to Jamie and pointed at Leah who was on the other side of Jamie. Her and Torsten were making out. Me and Jamie laughed. Jamie hollered at Leah,"You know there are PDA rules!"  
  
Leah took her lips off Toasts and blushed. We all laughed.   
  
We danced all night, and there was the occasional slow song. Man, Mark was a GOOD dancer. Ricky on the other hand looked like he had two left feet. Poor Jamie.   
  
Finally the dance was over. The DJ came on the mic over the music and said: "One last song, as a request." He turned on 'Cry' by Mandy Moore. I groaned. I hated this song. Mark put his hands around my waist, and we danced. As the song ended, he whispered to me.  
  
"Do you know what the best way to end a dance is?"  
  
I looked up slightly at him,"No."  
  
He leaned in close, and kissed me softly. At first I was really surprised. Then, I kissed him back. As the music faded he drew away.  
  
"I know now," I said smiling.  
  
As we all left the gym, Leah came over to me. "We're all going for ice cream. Wanna come?"  
  
I looked up at Mark.   
  
"Sure," he shrugged.  
  
"Ok. I have to be home in an hour though."  
  
We all walked down to the Dairy Queen, just a few blocks from the school. Leah's mom picked us up and took us home. Before I left, though, Mark said to me.  
  
"That was fun. I'll call you later?"  
  
"Sure. It was fun wasn't it. Thanks."  
  
"I still think I need help with Math though." he joked.   
  
"ANY time," I laughed.  
  
Did you like it? Huh? See that little purple button? Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading and I'll update soon.  
  
MayRae 


	4. Oppourtunity

Second Generation  
  
Oppourtunity  
  
One Month Later  
  
Mark and I went on the occasional date, but we really just saw eachother at school. The dates were really low key, movies in a group, once to the Dairy Queen with Ash and Justin. Nothing serious, and my mom didn't really care or ask too many questions  
  
I started to get busier with school and swim club. Mark and I saw eachother every day at school, and because he lived near to me, we tried to at least meet at the park once every weekend. That didn't work. We kept having to phone eachother to say we were too busy.  
  
One day when I was waiting for his call, the phone rang. I practically jumped on it.   
  
"Hi," I said trying to sound flirty.  
  
"Hello, is this Melissa?" said a woman's voice.  
  
"Yes." I said blushing a little at my flub.  
  
"It's Suzanne,"she's my swim coach.  
  
"Hi!"   
  
"Can you come down to the pool as soon as possible? It's not an emergency, we're just having a meeting."  
  
"OK, I'll try. Do you want me to call my cousins?"  
  
"Thanks, that would be so helpful. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye," I said and hung up the phone.  
  
"MOM!" I called up the stairs.  
  
She appeared at the top of the stairs a moment later. "What?" she asked.   
  
"I have to go to the pool for a meeting. Suzanne just called. I have to call Jaz, Jen, and Adam too."  
  
"Ok, well, how about this. I let you orb over to their house. I know it's magic for personal gain, but I think you need practice. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
"OH REALLY!" I exclaimed. I can't believe she was letting me do this. "I can do it." I said confidently.  
  
"I'll see you back here in about 15 minutes, or you will be in trouble."  
  
"See ya!" I said, and I concentrated, and orbed out. I appeared in the kitchen at my Auntie Paige's. She walked into the room.  
  
"OH!" she said, jumping a little,"What are you doing here?" she asked, startled.  
  
"There's a meeting at the pool, and I came to get the twins!" I said.  
  
"Oh, Piper finally let you orb?"   
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I always thought she should have been letting you orb for awhile now."  
  
"Finally someone who agrees with me!" I said half-joking.  
  
"Go get them, tell them I said they could orb over to your house on their own."  
  
"They'll be so happy!"  
  
I ran up the stairs.  
  
"HI!!" I said as I walked through the open door of the twins room.  
  
"Hey!" Jaz said as she spun around on the floor looking up from her scrapbook.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Jen.  
  
"We have a meeting at the pool." I said.  
  
"Alright! Why didn't you say so!" Impatient Jazmin said jumping off the floor.  
  
"Your mom said you could orb over to my house."  
  
"Wicked!" Jen said. She grabbed her towel and swim suit off the wall hooks, and threw Jaz's at her.  
  
"To Aunt Phoebes!" I said.  
  
They started to orb out. I followed quickly. I arrived shortly after in Auntie Phoebe's kitchen, right behind the twins.  
  
"Let's go get Adam!" Jen said quietly.   
  
"HI EVERYBODY!" Jaz yelled.  
  
"JAZ!" Jen and I scolded laughing. A holler came from upstairs, followed by running down the stairs.  
  
Aaron was running down the stairs followed by Phoebe.  
  
"Get back here you little monster!" she said laughing.  
  
Aaron laughed like a hyena, and continued to escape. I froze Aaron as a joke, and Phoebe nearly ran into him.   
  
"Whoa!" she said laughing. "Unfreeze my son!"  
  
We all laughed as I flicked my wrists. I loved this magic. We got Adam with much protest, as he was playing his Nintendo.  
  
~*~*~*~AT THE POOL~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi!" we said as we greeted our swim friends. They were all waiting in the lobby when Mom dropped us off.   
  
"Hey," my friend Leslie said quietly,"SHHH. We're trying to see what they're talking about in there."  
  
Nicolle had her ear pressed against the door,"It's no use, I can't hear a thing."  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open, and Nicolle fell on the floor.   
  
"Hi,"she said sheepishly, looking up at Suzanne.  
  
"Hi Nicolle. Guess what everyone!"  
  
We all looked at her, holding our breath. This had to be big.  
  
"We're going to the Nationals!"   
  
Well, I know this probably wasn't a very great Chapter, but it has something important to do with the next chapter. i'll post again ASAP.  
  
MayRae 


	5. Talk About a Mistake

Sorry it took me so long to post. Math homework takes up most of my time these days. Here's another one.  
  
Second Generation  
  
Talk About A Mistake  
  
"Nationals! Wow! I can't believe it!" Nicolle squealed, bouncing on my bed. She had come home with me after Suzanne had told us the shocker.  
  
"I know! I can't wait!" I said. Then I thought,"I have to tell Mark!"  
  
"Who?" Nicolle asked, confused.  
  
"My boyfriend," I grinned. I hadn't told Nicolle yet.  
  
"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it just never crossed my mind when I was with you."  
  
"I don't believe that. Anyways, call him!"  
  
I picked up the phone, and dialed the number I'd learned off by heart. 643-9783.  
  
"Hello?" he answered in that incredibly sexy voice of his.  
  
"Hey, it's me," I replied.  
  
"Oh hey!" he said,"I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier, but my Mom had me shovelling the driveway."  
  
I looked out the window. Yup, there was snow alright,"No problem," I said coolly,"Ok, guess what." I said.  
  
"Um, aliens have finally taken your little sisters back to the planet Mars they came from?" he joked.  
  
"No! Ok, my swim team is going to the Nationals in the spring!"  
  
"Oh wow!" he said. "Congrats!"   
  
I grinned. "Thanks. Hey Mark, there's someone I want you to talk to. My best friend ever from swim club, Nicolle."  
  
I covered the phone and mouthed, "He said he'd talk to you!!" to Nikki.  
  
She squealed quietly, and took the phone. "Hello?" she said, sounding much calmer than she looked."Yeah, I'm Nicolle...Oh yeah...shes told me SO much about you...like what? I heard you're a good kisser..."  
  
"Nikki!"i mouthed, "I did not say that!"  
  
"You were thinking it," she mouthed,"I acutally have to go now, my mom wants me home... yeah, ok... here's Melissa."  
  
"Hey, sorry about that. My friend has a very big mouth."  
  
"But was she lying?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Am I a good kisser?" he asked softly.  
  
I blushed furiously, but answered anyways,"Yes. Yes you are."   
  
There was a long pause. Finally he spoke, "Well, I'd better let you go, my moms calling me."  
  
"Bye," I said.  
  
"Bye."   
  
Click.  
  
I sat on my bed thinking. I wonder if he thought I'm a good kisser. I cranked my Good Charolette CD and lay on my bed for awhile. Finally I fell asleep, before dinner. No one woke me up until school the next morning.   
  
"Missa! Wake up! You aren't even in your Pj's! Melinda said, shaking me.  
  
I rubbed my eyes, and looked at the clock.   
  
"Oh f-...flamingo!" I said, fighting the urge to curse in front of my sister.  
  
She looked at me. "Lame, sis."  
  
I rolled out of bed, brushed my hair and changed clothes. I decided against having a shower. I was already running late. I ate quickly, said bye to my mom, and realized Mark would be at our meeting place at school any minute. I'd missed my bus.  
  
"Mom!" I yelled, "I'm orbing to school!"   
  
"NO!" she called, but by the time she'd reached me in the front hall, I'd already gone.   
  
"I appeared just on the inside of the woods, by our meeting place. Mark was already there. He was looking straight at me.  
  
"Oh shit," I said.  
  
Did I leave you hanging? I hope so. I'll post more as soon as I can. Thankie!  
  
MayRae 


	6. Patching Things Up

Sorry it took me so long to post. It's competition season, and I haven't been home.  
  
Second Generation  
  
Patching Things Up  
  
Mark's eyes bore into mine. Finally I looked away. No one said anything for several moments. Then it hit me. He acted like he'd seen someone orb before. I looked up at him.  
  
Finally he spoke,"You can orb?" he asked.  
  
Oh my God. He knew about orbing. This was getting weirder by the minute. "Yes,"I mumbled, looking back down.   
  
"You are so lucky,"he said softly,"That 1, I was the only one around, and 2, that I AM a witch."  
  
My head whipped up,"W-what?" I stammered,"You're a witch?" Oh my God.  
  
He nodded slowly. "You're name is Halliwell-Wyatt..."he said thoughtfully. "Holy crap! You're Piper Halliwell's daughter!"  
  
"Yes, I am." I said proudly.   
  
"When I first saw you, you looked familiar, like someone I'd seen before, and not just in school. On a page in a very important book, now that I think about it."  
  
I just stared as he talked, speaking faster as he got more excited.  
  
"You and your three sisters, you are the future power of 4, a never before seen force of incredible power that's been in the Kaye family's Book of Prophecy for centuries. The prophecy that has to do with a Kaye..."he stopped and stared at me, a look of fright and excitement at the same time.   
  
I shifted back and forth on my feet. He was making me nervous,"Well, we're going to be late for school..."she said, glancing over her shoulder in the general direction of the school.   
  
"Ok,"he said slowly, beginning to walk over to me. He took my hand and we started walking,"but you're coming home after school with me."  
  
"I have swim practice-" I started.  
  
"No." He said looking me in the eye,"We could be in danger that is far bigger than swim practice."  
  
MARK'S HOUSE, AFTER SCHOOL  
  
"...nope...nope..."Mark muttered as we sat on a chair in front of a great leather book decorated with an elaborate eight-pointed star, his family symbol."Here it is!"He said loudly, making me jump.  
  
There, in the middle of a plain page, was a prophecy written in fancy writing. The date on the bottom was-  
  
"1679!" I exclaimed.   
  
"I said it was old," he said, kissing me on the cheek.   
  
"Under the sun,  
  
Four planets burn as one,  
  
Twin souls will meet,  
  
Enter now defeat.  
  
"From Halliwell and Kaye,  
  
Will come a mighty force,  
  
Of good and evil power,  
  
Fighting free of its source.  
  
"Drastic measures must be taken,  
  
Or magic may be broken,  
  
This awesome force of power,  
  
Leaving magic as a leaning tower.   
  
"Or if these feats can not be done,  
  
One more chance remains,  
  
For eternity someone will serve,  
  
-----"  
  
"NO!!!!" Mark cried softly, running his hands over the page. The last line of the prophecy had been smudged out.  
  
He looked at me with such a terror in his bright green eyes that it scared me. His face didn't show any sign of fear, but it was there, forced to the back, hidden under the layers that boys create for themselves, to look tough. It's not cool to show fear.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly.  
  
"It's ok," I said softly, "at least we know that something will happen, and that we have to be careful." I said kissing him lightly.   
  
He nodded, and slowly his hands moved around me, and his lips met mine. I pulled him closer to me, caught up in the moment, and found my hands playing with his soft blonde hair. He kissed me deeply, our tounges meeting in an epic dance, and our hands wandered. I found him touching me where no one had touched me before, and it felt so good that I didn't want him to stop. His kisses left my mouth and trailed down my neck. His hands began to feel for the buttons on my shirt and slowly fumbled them undone. Only when he began to feel for my bra strap did I push him away.  
  
"What are we doing?" I asked softly, pulling my shirt back on, and buttoning it up quickly.   
  
"I-I'm sorry,"he said, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"It's ok,"I muttered,"But not again for a long time."  
  
He nodded.   
  
"I'd better get going," I said, grabbing my backpack.   
  
"Bye," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
I orbed home in a swirl of light.  
  
I dropped my backpack on the floor in my room. It hit the floor with a thud.  
  
The door crashed open, and Melinda came flying into my room. "Missa! Mom is really mad. She said you never phoned after school today, and you weren't at swim practice." She gave me a funny look,"And you can't dress yourself either. Were you at school like that?" I looked down at my shirt to find the buttons all askew.  
  
"Thanks,"I said. I added,"No, I wasn't" as an afterthought.  
  
She gave me another funny look."Ok, I'd go talk to Mom..."she said as she left.  
  
I walked slowly downstairs, and got ready for the fireworks.   
  
"Where have you been?!"  
  
Oh brother."I went to Mark's house. I have a long story to tell you."  
  
Her eyes widened, and I could tell what she was thinking. "No, Mom! Ew, it wasn't that!"  
  
She noticably relaxed. Then I told her about orbing, the fact that he's a witch, and finally,"Magic could be in considerable danger. His family has a book of prophecies, and-"  
  
"I've never heard of a book of prophecies..."she inturrupted.  
  
"What? Isn't there a list of powerful books in the Book of Shadows?" I said, realizing how weird that sounded.  
  
"Yes, but I'm also adding to it all the time, so..."  
  
"So maybe that's just it. But he said it's been around since before 1679,"I said, remembering the date on the prophecy.   
  
"I'm going to go check the book. What's his last name, Melissa?"  
  
"Kaye," I replied.  
  
My mother went white,"No," she whispered.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, frightened by the tone in her voice.  
  
"The Kaye demons..."she muttered under her breath,"...a family clan of demons that use their powers to trap and kill witches."she looked up at me, fear bright in her eyes,"Are you sure thats his last name?"  
  
"Positive,"I said shakily.  
  
"You are in danger."she called over her shoulder as she ran up the steps two at a time towards the attic.   
  
I shook my head. She was wrong. Mark was perfectly fine! There was nothing evil about him. I would have sensed it. You don't get that close to a demon and not know it. I orbed quickly upstairs, and grabbed my backpack, shaking it empty. Stuffing in clothes and other needed stuff, I grabbed all of the money in my piggy bank, a whole $75.83, and my bank card, and orbed out.   
  
I found myself in Marks attic, where he was leaning over the book of prophecies, working a spell. He was trying to see the end of the prophecy.  
  
"Mark," I said sharply.  
  
He looked up, startled,"Woah, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"We're running away," I said as calmly as possible,"My mom is going to try to kill your family. And you."  
  
"Why?" he asked, a note of fear sounding in his voice.  
  
"She thinks your family is the Kaye demon clan."  
  
"She's right,"he said, eyes downcast.  
  
I choked on air. I was in for it now.  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you like it! I will add another part as soon as neccesary. It might get added faster with those reviews...(hint hint...little purple button!!)  
  
Thanx!  
  
MayRae 


	7. Not a Good Sign

Sorry it took me so long to post another part, my computer broke down, and we had to get another one, and that took awhile. So, here's the next part, and as usual, feedback please!  
  
Second Generation Not A Good Sign  
  
This was not good. "You're a demon,"I repeated.  
He nodded slowly,"I wanted to see if you liked me when I'm magical. I wanted to know if just because I was a demon, you could still like me. But really, I don't think I am a demon. I don't have any active powers, I can't throw fireballs or energy balls, I cant blink or shimmer or anything like that. I don't even think evil thoughts. Especially lately. All I've thought of was you."  
There was something about the way he said it that made me want to believe him, even though I've always been taught not to trust demons, especially when they tried to tell you they weren't evil. But something about him made me want to trust him. "Ok,"I said slowly,"I'll trust you until you give me reason not to. I know this is a sign of a weak or stupid witch, who trusts everyone. Please don't look at me like that. I want you to see me, just as you want me to see you." I was surprised that that all came out of my mouth. He nodded again standing up,"Ok, I'll get my stuff, and then we have to go." he said.  
I agreed, and we crept downstairs to his room. He grabbed a duffle bag, and started throwing things into it. He lifted up a floorboard on the side of his room, and pulled out 2 potion bottles, as well as a big box of each Honeycombs cereal and Frosted Flakes. "What are the potions for? And the food...?"  
"The potions are invisiblility and power masking. The cereals are because my mother is always on a diet, and I need real, un-organic food." he laughed.  
I laughed with him, and threw the boxes into the bag."I know what you mean. My auntie is on a diet all the time. So we don't eat at her house voluntarily." I said.  
He laughed again, and I thought of my family. I would miss them, but this was more important. "Come on, we have to move quickly. My mom will be looking for us soon, as soon as she realizes im gone."  
He nodded, and started stuffing clothes into the top of the bag. He turned away, and I pulled out the potion bottles. "Which one is power masking?" I asked. He turned around,"The purple one, why?" I peered at it. It was full to the brim. No one had used it recently, as the dust showed.  
"We need to take this. My mom will think to search for me with power first, so we need to mask it."  
"That's a really good idea." he grabbed the bottle from me and popped the cork. He took a swig, and offered the bottle to me. I swallowed the same amount. There was one dose left in the bottle. I put it under some of his shirts, along with the other bottle.  
"I'm ready to go," he said, zipping up the bag. "Money?" I asked, pointing towards a jar filled with money.  
"Right right," he said, dumping it into a small front pocket,"NOW I'm ready to go." I laughed nervously, and picked up my backpack. "Hold on to me, and don't let go," I said, preparing to orb. He hugged me tightly, and I lost my concentration. Off we went into a swirl of orbs.  
Maui, Hawaiian Islands "Aw SHIT!" I cursed as I realized where I was. Luckily, I'd held onto my concentration long enough to secure a secluded area, and we were in bushes on a public access beach. A big billboard said,"Come Stay at the Sandman Inn, 3 minutes forwards in Maui's nicest city."  
"Well," Mark said, and I realized he was still hugging me," This isn't such a bad thing," a meschievious smile crept onto his face, and he kissed me softly. I let my backpack slip off my shoulders, and returned his kiss softly. Only when I remembered we were in Hawaii did I pull away.  
"Mark!" I giggled, removing his hands from my waist. He bit his lip, feigning innocence. I laughed at him and picked up my bag. "Come on, we should get going," I said. "Where are we going to go?" Mark asked.  
"What do you mean? I WOULD like to stay in our state, its just lucky that we managed to stay in the same country!" "SHHH!" he hushed me with a finger to my lips. I squeaked. "Not too loud," he said, "Do you want to be found?" I shook my head, and carefully removed his finger. "Ok, I have an idea. My mom would never think to look for me here. Why don't we stay here?"  
"With what money?"  
"We can camp?" I said, sort of like a question.  
"I guess....do you have a sleeping bag or a tent though?"  
" I guess not....stay here ok? Don't move an inch." "ok...Why?" he asked. But I was gone before the words had come out of his mouth.  
Auntie Paige's House  
I orbed into Jaz and Jen's room. Jen was sitting at her desk doing homework. "Hey," I said softly. She jumped a bit, and spun around. "WHAT-oh, its you. What are you doing here?"  
"Look, I need help. You know how Mark and I are going out? Well, He's a demon, my Mom's after his family, and we're hanging out in the Hawaiian Islands, and I need your Dad's sleeping bags and pup tent." I said really fast.  
"Whoa....ok. I'll go get them. Come on downstairs with me." she orbed out, and I followed. We arrived downstairs by the storage door. She pulled it open. "So, you are with your boyfriend in Hawaii and your Mom doesn't know?" "Pretty much, yeah." Jen shook her head,"Alright then," "Please don't tell anyone?" "I won't," she said, and threw 2 sleeping bags my way. I slung them on my arms, and reached over to grab the little tent from her. "Thanks," I said. "No problem,"she said, giving me a quizzical look. She reached over to give me a hug,"Be careful,"she said.  
"I will. Promise."  
"Will you come visit me sometimes?"  
"I won't be gone that long, hopefully, but sure."  
"Thanks,"she smiled. She stepped back, and I orbed out.  
  
MayRae 


	8. The Plan

I'm proud of getting this up fast for once. Hope you enjoy  
  
Second Generation

The Plan

"Whoa, what did you rob?" Mark asked as I orbed into the bushes beside him. 

"Nothing," I grunted, dropping all the stuff onto the ground,"I went to my Aunt's house and Jen helped me get all her Dad's stuff."

"Ohhh. So you didn't really rob, you just...borrowed."

"Whatever," I shrugged it off,"We need a plan."

"Like...where we're going to camp and stuff?"

"Yeah. I think that one of us needs to get a job. Or even both. But we can't be who we really are. Can we?"

"I think we could. There's only one problem...we don't have passports or anything. This could be risky."

"Yeah...but I think we need to try. How else are we going to survive out here? I have a whole $75.00. That won't get very far. And how much do you have?"

He paused for a moment,"About the same,"he finally said. "Great. $150.00. I think we need to get a move on. Let's go find a campsite," I said picking up the tent and stuff. Mark started to walk away in the direction of the road. "Wait!" I hissed at him,"It's a good kilometre or 2 to the nearest city! Why don't we just orb?"

"Good thinking," he rolled his eyes at himself.

"Touch my shoulder," I said, wanting to avoid the problem we had last time. He gently touched me and I orbed out. We arrived in more bushes in the heart of downtown Maalaea.

"Now what?" Mark asked.

"Um..."I looked around, and spotted a small store that had a rickety sign over top reading,_'Natural Remedies'_,"There!" I said,"That store! My mom's always taught me and my sisters about natural potions and stuff, but she told us never to use them for personal gain. I think that this is different though, right? Making potions for other people for money, that's indirect personal gain..."

"Why wouldn't you use them for personal gain?" Mark questioned,"What's the point?"

I looked at him, unbelieving all over my face,"You really don't know?" He shook his head."We're not allowed to use magic for personal gain because we could end up power hungry, and easy to sway to the darkside." I recited what I'd been taught for as long as I could remember.

He nodded with comprehension,"Ok, what will I do though?" he asked.

"Don't you have a job at _SuperMart_ at home stocking shelves?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" "Because. Look to your left." he looked.

"A _SuperMart_!" he exclaimed,"I can go apply for a job!" "Great. You go there, and I'll go down to the natural remedies shop." We parted ways.

I pulled the rickety door open, and was greeted by a faceful of fragrent smoke. I squeezed my way through dusty, crowded shelves and made my way to the front. "Hello?" I called softly.

Suddenly from behind me, an old lady with huges glasses and frizzled gray hair peeking out from under a huge scarf at me,"How may I help you?" she barked.

"Um, I'm-I'm looking for a-a job,"I stammered.

"No jobs here," she said, and pushed past me. As she moved, I caught sight of a tattoo on her lower arm. It was a Triqueta!

"Wait!" I said,"Your tattoo, what's it of?"I asked.

"The Triqueta," she said, slowly turning around,"Why?"

"Um,"I said,"I was just curious..."I said, pulling up my sleave to show my bare shoulder. A tiny imprint of the same symbol was branded on my shoulder.

"Are you a witch?"she asked quietly.I nodded. "Follow me."

I followed her throught the stacks into the back. She pulled a dusty old book off the shelves in the back room for _'Employee's Only'_, and opened it to a well worn page in the middle. Lines and tiny printed names dotted the page.

"What's that?" I asked, peering at it.

"My family tree," she said. She pointed to a name in the corner, Isabelle Kalia. "Me," she said. I skimmed the page, and, to my surprise, saw Penny Halliwell written on the other side of the page. I looked up at the old lady, and pointed to the name.

"That's my great grams!"I said.

"That's also my...3rd Cousin," she said, looking over the page.

"WOW!"I exclaimed,"We're related!" She eyed me carefully,"Yes we are," she finally said slowly,"So, about that job...?"

"Melissa,"I told her,"And I can make all sorts of natural remedies with herbs and stuff!" I explained enthusiastically,"My momma's always taught me how, since we were really little!"

"We?" she asked.

"My sister's and I. My mom's Piper Halliwell."

"Piper Hall-You're a Charmed One's daughter!" she exclaimed.

I nodded,"So...about that job?"

"You're hired!" she said,"Come in tomorrow morning at 9:00!" she said.

I nodded thank you,"Bye!" I said.

I met Mark down back at the bushes. He looked unhappy.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"What do you think? I didn't get the job!"He kicked some dirt with his toe. He looked up at me,"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to talk to you like that,I'm just a little upset..."

"It's ok," I said, reaching over to hug him,"I did get a job, and with any luck, I'll get more than just a wage. We're distant relatives."

He looked up,"Really? Cool!" he said, smiling a little.

Yeah it is, I thought, as he held on and we orbed out.

---Sunshine Campgrounds, 4 Km outside of Maalaea---

"Your campground's number 713, to your right." The campgrounds admissions officer said to us. He'd given us a discount rate of $10.00 a week, because we were 'kids' as he put it.

"Thanks,"I smiled at him, and Mark picked up his share of the camping gear, and we set off down the dirt path. We eventually came to our campground, a cleared out area in the tree's.

"Well,"Mark said,"Let's get going. I've only set up a tent before once in my life, so it's kinda up to you."

"Alright then!" I laughed, "I've never set up a tent! But it can't be that hard to figure out right?"

Sorry to leave you hanging! But....I'll give you more later...presuming that that little purple button gets pushed.... :P Thanx!:D MayRae


	9. Problems Arise

The first part is kind of just a filler sort of thing to get you up to date on what Leo and Piper ect. are thinking and stuff. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Second Generation  
Problems Arise  
  
"Shit,"Piper mumbled under her breath,"LEO!!!!!!!" she called at the top of her lungs.

He orbed in, and saw her standing in Melissa's room. "What?" he asked.

"Your daughter is missing. I think she ran away. And she could be in China for all we know!"

"Ok, calm down Piper,"Leo said, crossing the room towards her,"While she may be in China, we can find her. She IS our daughter, and we can find her with her powers. Whats the last thing she blew up?" he half joked.

"That's not that funny, really,"Piper said,"But that ash pile over there? That was the last pair of socks I bought her. I thought they were cute, you know? With Pooh Bear?"

Leo shook his head and laughed,"I'm going to get Phoebe." and he orbed out. "Melinda!"Piper called right after he left. She came running up the stairs.

"Yeah Mom?" she poked her head in the door.

"Did Melissa say anything about going anywhere lately?"

Melinda gave her mom a strange look,"Nooooo,"she said slowly.

"Ok. Thanks."

"Can I go?" she asked,"Kristi's here."

"Oh, right,"Piper said absentmindedly. Melinda left.

A moment later, Phoebe was standing in Melissa's room with Leo.

"What happened?!" she exclaimed,"Where's Melissa?"

"Boy are you dense. If we knew, you wouldn't be here,"Piper snapped.

"Whoa, sorry Piper."

"No, I'm sorry. Anyways, that was the most recent thing I think that she blew up. Can you see if you can get a premonition or something off of it."

"Off of socks?" she asked.

"Yes. Please."

Phoebe bent down. After a moment,"There's no power at all in here, it's like she just put a match to it!"

"Oh good grief. I'll bet she used a power blocking potion. I told her not that long ago to do that if a demon was ever after her. She's used it against me."

"Why?"Phoebe asked.

"Her boyfriend is a demon. I told her that, and she was against me telling her that. I think that's why she ran away."

"Oh my goodness..."Phoebe said. She was thinking of her and Cole,"They ran away together," she said.

"WHAT!" Leo and Piper said at the same time,"They're unsupervised who knows where, oh if I ever get my hands on that bas-"

"LEO!" Piper said,"Enough, it was my fault." "No, it wasn't. But we have to find them." Leo said, regaining his composure.

Phoebe piped up just then. "What if,"she began quietly,"We left them to their own devices for awhile. They'll come home eventually.I know I did."

"You did when?"Piper asked,"With Cole?"

"Yeah..."Phoebe said softly. "Actually,"Leo said,"that could be a good idea."

"I still want to know where they are!"Piper said, her voice rising an octave.

"We can still find them. Let's get to work."

---One hour later-

"Ok, I give up!" Piper said throwing her hands in the air and dropping the scrying crystal. It clattered to the floor and rolled over to the globe.

"Piper! I have an idea!"Phoebe said, jumping up and running over to the globe. She picked the crystal up and held it over the globe. She spun it really fast. Suddenly the globe stopped spinning and the crystal stuck to a spot in the middle of the ocean. Phoebe squinted at it.

"Where did it land?"Piper asked.

"Hawaii?????Holy shit Piper, your daughter is in Hawaii with her boyfriend!"

"Well, at least we know where she is..."Piper sighed.

"We're not going to get them though...are we?"Leo asked frowning.

"Leo, I know that it was a good idea, but I think we need to. I'm going through something awful just waiting around. I want my daughter back safely, before she does anything stupid..."

"Fine, but we're going to wait until tomorrow."

"Alright..."Piper said, looking unconvinced.

"It'll be ok."  
  
What do you think? I only have one more chapter left, and then I'm going to go on into another fic. It'll be part of the same series, but through someone elses eyes. Well, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll put up another part ASAP.  
MayRae


	10. The Biggest Mistake

Second Generation

The Biggest Mistake

---Sunshine Campgrounds---

Mark and I settled into bed, and I pulled my sleeping bag up tight around me. He unzipped his, "I hate having stuff wrapped so tight up around me." He said.

I smiled at him, "It's been some day, hasn't it?"

"No kidding!"

"We'll find you a job tomorrow, no worries."

"Ok," he said.

"Can you set your alarm for 8:00 tomorrow?"

He nodded and set the watch.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Night," he said, leaning over to kiss me lightly on the lips. I kissed him back, and it didn't take long for his tongue to find mine. He rolled over so his body was running parallel to mine beside me. His cool hands moved around on my stomach, finding their way under my shirt. They slowly moved upwards, and I wrapped my arms around him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I could feel the muscles working in his back as his hands slowly went upwards. I soon found myself topless, and his kisses were moving down my neck. His fingers traced around my nipples. I ran my hands down to the small of his back, and he moved his hands around to my back, and his fingers slipped into my PJ bottoms. I tensed up, and he kissed me on the lips again. I relaxed, and he slowly pulled off my pants. I moved my hands down and did the same to him, and I giggled a little as our lips parted. We lay there naked and kissing. He rolled on top of me, and I knew he had me.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of the alarm beeping. I was sore all over, and he was hugging me gently. We got up and I pulled on my clothes for the day. "Leaving all ready?" he asked me.

"I have to," I said looking at him with a longing glance remembering last night. I went weak in the knees and fairly shot out of the tent. I brushed my teeth and hair in the public washroom, and then came back for Mark who was dressed and looking absolutely adorable.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Just have to brush my teeth and hair."

"No," I said ruffling his hair, "Leave it like that."

"Ok." He said, and he went off to brush his teeth. I straightened up the campground. Mark came back and we orbed into town. We stopped at the nearest Starbucks for breakfast, and then I headed for work, and he went into the nearest store. He was going to apply for a job everywhere. Just before I went into the shop, I saw the two people I really didn't want to see. My parents. And they saw me.

"Hey Isabelle," I hollered as I ducked into the shop.

She peered around the corner, "Hello!" she said cheerily.

"Um, Isabelle," I said, "I can't work here anymore. I'm going home today. I'm sorry."

She gave me a strange look, "Alright," she said slowly, "Bye."

I left the store, and my parents grabbed me by the arm without saying a word. The marched over to some bushes, where Mark was waiting.

"Where's your stuff?" Mom asked.

"Sunshine Campgrounds," I said. Dad grabbed us all and we orbed out. We packed up, and paid our fee to the manager. Then we orbed back home.

"What the hell were you doing?" my mom yelled at me.

The entire story spilled out, except for the part where I slept with Mark.

"You're grounded until further notice. And you're going to school tomorrow."

I nodded, and felt a sudden wave of nausea hit me, and I ran into the bathroom and barfed. "Oh shit." I muttered to myself.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you liked my fic. I'll start my new story ASAP. It'll be called "A Family Broken" Thanx!

MayRae


End file.
